Quality
by Deandra
Summary: Elfwine seeks to honor his brother's special request. Fluffy little ONE-SHOT. Part 199 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 199 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: Started this back in 2007 but never finished it. Possibly because I have been rereading The Adventures of Theodred, I thought about it this morning and decided to see if I could wrap it up. I do *want* to write, but things are slow in coming forth. By the way, if you never read Lady Bluejay's story "Waterloo", I highly recommend it. Reread it last night and it remains one of my very favorite stories, extremely well written.**_

_**Some of you have asked about the lady's reaction to receiving Aenlic. That would be found in ch 17 of The Adventures of Theodred.  
**_

**Quality**

**(late April, 45 IV)**

Lothiriel glanced up from her breakfast and raised an eyebrow at her eldest son. "Where are you off to so early this morning?" she inquired. He was clearly dressed for travel.

Not bothering to sit, Elfwine helped himself to some bread and cheese as he explained, "Theodred has work for me to do." Then grinning at his mother, suspecting what he was about to say was no surprise to her, he added, "Apparently he has a 'friend' in desperate need of a Rohirric mount, so I am charged with obtaining and training such for her!"

Lothiriel chuckled. "Ah! I presume that is the young lady he mentioned has been so helpful to him at Minas Tirith! Well, good luck to you, and give Caffola and Tamwen my love when you see them."

Elfwine nodded, pocketed a few apples, and then turned with a grin. "Will do. I should be home for supper. Farewell."

xxxxx

Caffola shaded his eyes from the sun as he watched the riders approaching. After a few moments, he was able to discern the King's banner flying over the group. Ah – King Eomer, then, or Elfwine. He had not been expecting them, so his curiosity was aroused by the unannounced visit.

It did not take long for the party to reach him as he stood by the paddock where he had been working with a young horse in training. Climbing down from his purchase on the fence, he stepped forward to greet his surrogate brother with a grin as Elfwine dismounted. "What brings you sneaking around here, Princeling? Trying to catch us unaware and lazing about?" he teased.

Elfwine snickered at the remarks. "I would be wasting my time attempting to find you negligent where the horses are concerned! I am more apt to find some complaint from your wife or family with your conduct than from your equine charges!"

The two men embraced, laughing. "It is good to see you, all the same," Caffola assured his friend. "So, then, why are you so far off the beaten track then?"

Elfwine turned toward the paddock of horses, as the men with him began to dismount and see to their horses and Elfwine's. "I am come on business, actually," Elfwine explained, surveying the horses milling about in front of him. "My youngest brother has charged me with finding and training a suitable mount for a lady of his acquaintance. She has special needs and so this horse will require special training, which he feels I am particularly capable of providing."

Caffola chuckled. "Well, one cannot fault Theodred's judgement in the matter! I know of no one who is better with horses than you. I know I have some skill in such things myself, but even I envy you your ability!"

Elfwine smiled, but did not turn to look at the other man. "Well, you are not off the hook. If I am to do this, I must find the proper horse. As I understand it, the lady has never ridden before, and she has some difficulty with her right leg and foot – the foot turns inward somewhat, and she wears a brace on it for moving about. I will need to teach the horse to be responsive without leg signals on the right side. Have you a suitable animal?"

Caffola did not bother to glance at the horses before him. "There can be only one choice – Aenlic. She is as unique as her name," he asserted.

Elfwine turned and raised an eyebrow questioningly, so Caffola explained, "She is most amiable and very clever. All I have taught her she has caught on to very quickly. You should have no difficulty teaching her what you wish. And her mild temperament makes her a good choice for a new rider."

"Show me this paragon, then!" Elfwine laughed.

"Come, she is in the barn just now," Caffola indicated, with a wave of his hand in the appropriate direction. They walked side by side in silence for a moment before Caffola asked, "So, this young lady…Theodred is fond of her, I take it!"

Elfwine smiled ruefully. "Not so he is willing to admit just yet; he insists they are merely friends and she has been very kind toward him. I think Mother and I are agreed he deludes himself in the matter! But, he is much too stubborn to press about it. Still, I wonder how he thinks he will manage this 'gift' to her. Gondor is not like Rohan in that respect; his motives will be much spoken of, more than he realizes, I think." He fell silent, then added, "But it is evidence of his generous heart that he wishes her to have the freedom of movement. I cannot fault him in that. He told me the only time she had ever been outside the city gates was when he had her accompany him to the docks. I cannot imagine such a thing, to be so confined. Apparently she is treated with disdain for her disability; it would seem I have been far more fortunate in that respect."

His expression had sobered as he offered his explanation, and Caffola stole a quick glance at him. After a moment, he raised a hand to his friend's shoulder. "Your family is exceptional Elfwine, that is undeniable. You cannot expect others to be so accepting as they are, but perhaps your example will change that, at least in a few instances."

Elfwine nodded, but said nothing more as they approached the stall where Aenlic stood gazing at them over the gate, her ears pricked with interest. Elfwine gave her a practiced look-over. She was small and well formed, and clearly of a gentle disposition. Inquisitively she nudged at his pockets, smelling the uneaten apple that still remained there. With a chuckle, he fished it out and offered it to her. Stroking her neck as she munched contentedly on the treat, he nodded in satisfaction. "I think she will suit quite well. She is broken to ride already?"

"Oh, yes. With her, it was almost too easy. In a way, I am glad of this special task she is being given. It would be a shame for a mare so special as this to merely be a riding horse in someone's stable. I think she will relish the challenge you are giving her to be something more," Caffola said.

"Fetch a saddle," Elfwine instructed, reaching for the latch to the stall. "I will test her out now and see how she reacts to what I want her to do."

Caffola disappeared with a nod, returning a few moments later with saddlery that he offered to Elfwine. "Will you stay to dinner before you return home? Tamwen and the children would enjoy your visiting with them."

Elfwine had taken up a brush to knock off a few spots of dirt on the mare before settling the saddle on her back. "I would like that. I do not get out here as often as I would wish to, and I have missed seeing them. They are well?"

"Yes. We had some illness through the winter, but everyone is healthy now. You will not recognize Efreclen. He shot up several inches, and Tamwen bemoans keeping him in clothing. As for Retanhad, she has become quite a lovely young woman, if a father may be permitted such an opinion. Now I must keep close watch on those men who seek her company!"

Elfwine laughed. "Ah, yes, courtship of one's daughter is never easy on the father! Poor Freawine had his work cut out for him facing my father's protectiveness of Theodwyn. Luckily he is not a weak soul, for taking on Father _or_ my sister!"

Caffola walked with him as Elfwine led the mare from the barn out to the riding enclosure. Already Elfwine was impressed with her impeccable manners. When he stopped, she stopped – no tugging at the reins or moving fretfully about. She would need to be rock steady. After a final check of the girth, he swung into the saddle while Caffola went to open the paddock gate for him.

Clearly Caffola had not exaggerated the mare's virtues, for Elfwine found her completely responsive to anything he asked of her. When he stiffened his right leg and avoided using it, she faltered only a moment, uncertain what to do, but then intelligently discerned she could heed his commands from the reins and his other leg. In less than ten minutes she was working as though it was normal for her rider not to give signals with their right leg.

"What did I tell you?" Caffola called proudly to Elfwine. "I almost hate to let her go, she is so quick, but she deserves a rider who will allow her fine qualities to shine forth."

Elfwine rode over to join him, stepping down from the saddle. "As usual, your judgement is not flawed when it comes to horses, my friend. She will suit perfectly." He sighed and shrugged helplessly. "Let us just hope Theodred can find a way to gift her without any attendant difficulties."

"Aye," Caffola murmured. "Well, get her put away and meet me at the house. I will let Tamwen know you are here."

He started to walk away, then turned back to say, "Help Theodred find a way, Elfwine. I should not like to see Aenlic wasted, but more importantly, I would hope to see Theodred happy. It is time for him to find joy in a family as we have."

Elfwine nodded. "I will do what I can. Who knows?" He turned to stroke the mare's neck, grinning broadly. "Perhaps Aenlic will remain in the family!"

Caffola's laughter followed him across the yard.

THE END

8/13/07 – 11/4/12

xxx

23 IV Apr 101. Decisions - Caffola's intended proposal is not received as expected [Caffola/Tamwen married]

45 IV Apr Arawine becomes betrothed to Kata in Edoras; Thd et al set out for Edoras in early Apr

Jun rtn to Minas Tirith in mid-June

Jul Freahelm becomes betrothed to Belwen in Minas Tirith

Sep Theodred becomes betrothed to Esgalmir in Minas Tirith

_**Caffola, Tamwen**__ – marr April, 23 IV_

_ Caffola - (b Dec, 1 IV) ("bold colt") boy Eomer meets in a small farming village and gives a horse; later Eomer _

_ employs him to work with Byldan; L begins teaching him to read and write, later to dance_

_ Tamwen - (b 3020) ("gentle hope") servant in royal household; dau of Durucwen and Leofwine_

marr 22 yrs in 45 IV ; two kids: girl, 19 and boy, 15

boy: Efreclen – "ever honorable" (efrae – ever, claene – honorable), b 30 IV

girl: Retanhad – "cheering person", b 26 IV

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
